Flip TV
Flip TV is a cable and satellite channel owned by Tri-Axis Entertainment Group, Inc. and launched on March 28, 2007, which broadcasts Filipino productions accessible from the Mabuhay Satellite. Flip TV's main office is located at Unit 1101 Atlanta Center Condominium, #33 Annapolis St., Greenhills, San Juan City. Corporate Brief Tri-Axis Entertainment Group is a wholly owned Filipino corporation founded in January 2007 primarily established to provide cable television programming that features all-Filipino productions through its channel FLIP. FLIP’s first broadcast via satellite was on April of the same year. Current Shows Awesome TV Classics Note: Some of the Gay/BL/Yaoi programs are formerly aired on RPN 9, IBC-13, SBN 21, PTV one from GMA. Action Series * Baril sa Isang Kamay * Bug * First Egg * Manirahan Kong Lila Anthology Drama Series * Ang Iyong Matapat、 Roselle‱ Classics * Pag-Ibig Mga Pagsasalamin Drama Series * Anghel na Nabubuluk sa Gabi * Ang Pilak Punlo sa Mga Labi * Ang Pangyayari ng Kuya * Babangon Muli Mo Ang Kahapon * Buwan ng Panisid * Happiness * Gawin ang Mga Bulaklak ng Mamulaklak * Gusto Ko ang Bilanggo * I WANT… * Innocence * Iisang-Iisip Pagnanais na Lagumin * Lavandula ng Ang Mapasalamat * Matamis Natutunaw * Makikita Mahal Ko Muli * Sinehan Telehisyon presents Daisy sa Iyong Mga Mata * Sinehan Telehisyon presents Estilo ng Mas Bata * Sinehan Telehisyon presents O Maging ng Pag-Ibig Prinsesa * Sugat Matapos ng Naibigansakit * Sweet Melody * Terapruta ay Hindi Maaaring Matulog Comedy Series * Ang Kamay ng Ibig sa Guro Pampalibog * Ang Lihim ay Ganap na Nobya * Ama at Anak Bahay Magulo na Paglilitis! * Angel Noise * Halina sa! Darling * High School Candy * Hindi Magpahinga sa Sobrang Kalihim * Hindi Ko Matumayo Kakambal! * Kayamanan * Mail Boy * Mare Mare!!!!! * Mayroon Ding Tungkol sa Kamusmusan! * Mapanganib na My Darling * Mangarap Pagsara Magmahal Pagsara * Mangyaring Makipag Ugnay sa Trabaho! * Naibigan at Kasal Nobya Inagaw!? * Pakibigyan Ninyo Akin ng Pahinga * Princess Make Believe * Sa ng Maliit Balakyot ng Pagkawala * Wali Wali Ang Show * Uy, Aaral Tinedyer? * Uy, Aaral Tinedyer? Ikalawa * Talagang Ibigin * Tinig ng Mamitak ay Matamis * You Turn Me On Fantasy Series * Ang Paraan ng Pagpatay ng Mabait na Dragon * Hyper Love Power * Puti Tumaas Pagpuri Kalinisan * Sirena sa Pag-Ibig * Sinehan Telehisyon presents Mutya at Kanaryo Horror Series * Itakda ang Malubhang Pahirap Science Fiction Series * Maybe This Time * Mahusay Moderator Upang Pagsubok sa Kinakailangan Dapat Silungan Serials Series * Ang Kambal ng Mga Thanatos * Mapanglaw Umaga * Mga Bulaklak Nakakalat sa Pababa * Pusong Tunay ng G. Osorio * Sino Mahal sa Alitaptap Flip TV Originals Flip Jokes A filler that features upcoming Filipino comedians reenacting classic and fresh jokes. The show is being aired between TV series and movies. CAST: Julius Falco, Via, Erwin, Lei, Leo Pinoy Airsofter An extreme sport program that caters to war-game enthusiasts that features everything about Airsoft from various teams and game sites to guns and accessories. HOST: Abby Asistio Rock Republik A music oriented show focusing on the alternative side of the music industry. Rock Republik features upcoming Filipino bands. HOST: Yab Flip Dolls A show that reveals more than what men wanna see. Flip Dolls exposes everything that happens in a photo shoot, from set lighting to make-up preparations are shown. Washappenin Executive Producer Kristine "Tyn" Cuyugan A show featuring the latest events with hosts Abby asistio, Pompi and Ced. Oh yes, what happens in washappennin, stays in washappennin. Movies * Flip Movies Other Shows * Musik Planet * Gay Boxing (soon) Flip TV Classics Note: Some of the programs are formerly aired on BBC-2, RPN 9, IBC-13 and one from GMA. Drama Series * Agila * Anna Luna * Bisperas ng Kasaysayan * Boracay * Cebu * Coney Reyes on Camera * Davao, Ang Gintong Pag-Asa * De Buena Familia * Heredero * Lovingly Yours, Helen * Princess * Mommy ko si Tita * Valiente * Young Love, Sweet Love Comedy Series * ATM * Barangay Unang Sigaw * Buddy en Sol * Champoy * D'on po sa Amin * Gabi ni Dolphy * John En Marsha * Puruntong * Ready na Direk * Sic O'Clock News Lifestyle & Travel * Better Home Ideas * Muscles in Motion with Anna Unson-Price * Road Trip See also * List of Philippine television shows Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007 Category:Television in the Philippines